


Teen Wolf

by Route_L



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Route_L/pseuds/Route_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That bite is a gift.”Takato said.</p><p>“I dont want it!”Akihito said while pulling his hair.</p><p>   “You will like it.”Takato said before leaving.</p><p> </p><p> Finder is owned by Ayano Yamane and Teen Wolf is developed by Jeff Davis</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Akihito is busy showering. humming the song Flesh when he heard his window connecting the balcony creak.

Picking his baseball bat, he open the door to the balcony gripping the bat tight he raised it and swing it when.

“Hey Hey Hey Stop dude! Its me.”Kou said both hands up and back away from him a couple of steps.

Sighing. “ I thought you were a thief!”“Why your climbing on other people house in the middle of the night.”He said after hitting Kou's head.  
“ So, whats up? ”

“HE HE HE Dude I heard this great news from dad. They were investigsting about this half body seen at the middle of the forest near Takato's land.”Kou said excitedly.

“So you saying. You wanted to go there and see the body for yourself?”Akihito ask while raising his eyebrow.

Kou look at him while raising his both eyebrows numerous times.

“Aaahhh! Ok Ok!!”Akihito said defeatedly.

“Come on lets go!”Kou shouted as he climb down the balcony.

“Wait!! geez my inhaler I need it you know.”Akihito said while running after him.

( skip time )

“Damn!! Kou I cant see anything in here!”Akihito whin as he take a long sniff in his inhaler.

( Dogs barking )

“Hey you! ”The police officer call Kou and lighted him with his flashlight.

“You troublesome kid. Why are you here?”

“Ahhhhh, Hello dad!”Kou is averting his eye away from his dad. He glare towards Akihito to shut up and hide.

“You listening to my calls.” Kou's dad said in a fact. “Are you alone?”

“Yes dad Im alone.”Kou said.

“You sure?”he's dad said as he lighted the area making Akihito to hide himself behind the large tree.

“Ok! Lets go. I drive you home. You brat!”His dad said while grabing his colar.

“Oh! damn it now I need to go back home alone.”Akihito said as he stomp his feet and began walking in the middle of the forest. “Damn you Kou!!”his musing stop when he here a rustle of leaves feeling his heartbeat rising he get his inhaler to take another long sniff when he fall down by the deers that are running fast towards him he cover himself with his arms making his inhaler to fly away from him.

Picking his phone he lighted the place as he find his inhaler and he stumble when he saw the half body making him fall down the cliff.

“Aaahhh!!!”“Oh shit!!”He started to tremble in fear when he saw a red glowing eyes not too far away from him. 

“Oh! Damn it now.”He curse as he started running but was slam and get bitten on his right shoulder. He push the animal away from him and start running until he reach the road and almost got hit by a car.

Walking straight to his home. He climb up on the balcony and went inside. He went straight to his bathroom and check his wound. “Fuck its damn big!”cleaning it up he went to his bed and sleep.

 

Back in the forest Takato pick up Akihito's inhaler.

( UPNEXT ) “There is something wrong with me. I can see things I should not, smell and hear everything around me clearly even if its 20 meters or so away from me.”Akihito shouted.

“Oh my god!! Dont tell me you have the lycanthrope sickness.”Kou said jokingly.


	2. Chapter 2

( School )

“Hey! Aki how are you?”Kou said as he jump on Akihito's back.

“Damn it Kou. I saw the body and Heck!!! It will gave me nightmares for a week!”Akihito said while walking away to Kou.

“You did saw the body?”“So what do you think a mountain Lion did it?”Kou asked doesn't even mind that Akihito is mad at him.

“I guess its Yes. I was bitten last night by an animal here on my shoulder.”Akihito said.

“You got bitten! Oh dude Im sorry.”

( Inside the school at lockers area. )

“ Hi! Liza.”Kou said who has been completely ignore by the girl.

Akihito snickered and there he hear them talking.

( Ewwww!! what a geek )

Akihito eye the girls who is ten rooms away from him. He wonder how can he hear them so clearly like they just talk to each other infront of him.

( Inside their classroom )

Akihito look outside the window and was startled when one of the guys look straight into his eyes he gasp. 

Yes, Mr. Takaba?

“Ah nothing Maam.”

“Class you have a new classmates  
They are Asami Ryuichi, Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazumi.”

Akihito look again into the man's eyes and he wonder why cant he smell him. Weird

As Asami pass beside Akihito he whisper. “Its bad to stare at people. You know.”

Akihito shiver. His heart beat so fast and the whole duration his inside the room with the transferee behind him looking at him. He cant focus well on his studies.

( In the open field for lacrosse game )

“Hey Aki you gonna play today?”Kou said.

“As if I can win a game.”Akihito retorted.

“Hey Takaba Akihito You come here, you gonna play goal keeper.”The coach said.

Akihito walk towards the goal grumpily. *sigh*

“Ok Takaba just brace yourself and make sure you wont let your head be hit.”the coach said as the whole team laugh embarassing Akihito more.

“Hey! Takaba here I go!”Sudou said mockingly as he throw the ball straight to Akihito's head and bullseye! 

Akihito did not see the ball coming and hit his head making him to fall down and the crowd laugh at him.

“Ouch!!”Kou said covering his head as if he's the one got hit.

Akihito get up when the coach help him.

“You Ok Takaba?”Coach Scott ask.

“Yes.”Akihito answered his voice change a little he go back to stand again in the middle of the goal and focus his eyes towards Sudou his eyes turning to gold.

Asami who is watching the scene smirk and mumble. “This will be fun.”

Sudou throw again the ball fast and Akihito brace himself he dont know why but it seems the ball move slowly and he caught it easily that only Kou shouted to cheer him. 

“Oh Shit Aki caught the ball!!!!!”Kou shouted and jump on his bench.

Sudou who is not please on the turn of events get mad and throw a ball again towards Akihito who caught it easily again that makes the coach run towards him.

Damn Takaba you should do that again in the game this saturday because your a first stringer now!

Akihito shout and hug Kou who just jump towards him. His smile wipe out from his lips when he saw Takato looking at him inside the forest.

After the game Kou and Takato are walking back inside the forest again to find his inhaler.

There is something wrong with me, Kou. I can see things I should not, smell and hear everything around me clearly even if its 20 meters or so away from me.”Akihito shouted.

“Oh my god!! Dont tell me you have the lycanthrope sickness.”Kou said jokingly. 

“This is not a joke Kou. And I feel it like what happened in the game a while ago, the ball its like its playing slow motion in my eyes. ”Akihito said in a not so amuse voice.

“Maybe its just your imagination. ”Kou said as he crawl to climb a cliff.

“Do you a want a proof?”Akihito said.

“Ok go ahead give me some proof.”Kou dare Akihito.

“There is a spear mint chewing gum in the inside chest pocket of your jacket.”Akihito said.

“That is imposible dude this jacket has been washed already.”Kou said as he put his hand inside of his chest pocket and was shock when he get something and Akihito is right it was a chewing gum he buy a week ago and it scent is very minimal to smell.

“Ok dude maybe you got infection or something.”Kou said to reassure his panicking friend.

“Ok dude there is where i see the body you just go there while im looking for my inhaler. ”Akihito said as he pointed the west part of the forest and he started to walk towards the opposite side to find his inhaler and there he saw Takato.

Takato is glaring at him. “You should be careful Akihito, you are different now.”He said as he throw back to him his inhaler.

“Wait Takato what do you mean by that?”Akihito try to follow Takato but he vanish into thin air when he walk towards a big tree.

“Hey Aki did you find your inhaler?”Kou ask.

“Ah yes! So did you see the body?”Akihito ask as he walk back to Kou.

“No, I guess they already move the body last night ”Kou said as they walk back to his car.

“Ne! Kou. Do you know when did Takato come back to our city?”Akihito ask as Kou driving him back to his house.

“Takato? Aren't his house has been burned already and all his relatives died so they move away from here?”Kou answered.

“Yea, but a while ago. I saw him and he's the one who give back my inhaler.”Akihito said.

“Thats weird. hey you going to your house or to your part time job?”Kou ask.

“To my part time job.”He said.

 

( Inside the Animal center )

He was about to feed the kittens when they start to go wild trying to attack him from their cages making him back away and thats when he heard the door bell.

Akihito look into pair of glowing golden eyes. It was the transfer student and Damn he was so DAMN!!! gorgeous.

Asami look at the cute boy. He eye his features from head to toe. He was indeed a beauty. he thought “soon I will have a taste of you.”

“Ahmmm! how can I help you?”Akihito ask.

“Oh my dog has been hurt. ”Asami said as he carry the injured dog.

the dog look at Akihito and start to growl at him. Akihito look at the dog's eye not knowing his eyes change its color again making the dog cower in fear.

Asami who is watching secretly smile a little.

Ah Asami-san your dog is ok now. I already treated its wound you just need to make sure he will get a good rest.

 

 

( UPNEXT )

“How on earth this happen?”Akihito shouted.

“You should control yourself brat”Suoh said as he shove Akihito.


	3. Chapter 3

“Asami-sama there is this wolf in here who is go killing people. Its becoming to gain the hunters attention.”Kirishima said.

“Suoh how's your target?”Asami said.

“Asami-sama I dont think it was Takato Hales doing. I think there was another werewolf living in this place.”Suoh said

Just remain alert. And watch your target like a hawk. 

Hai Asami-sama.

( Inside of Kou's room )

Kou, why did you call me here?

Aki you should see this.

What was that werewolfs? Aren't they just a myth.

I thought also that it was a myth but here you are a living proof. Dude you should not play tomorrow. Look at here you are going to be like this when the night fall and its even a fullmoon tonight. you should be careful.

Kou, your just exagerating so stop it ok! 

No you dont understand Aki this is for your own good.

Akihito is starting to get irritated his heartbeat is racing his hand nails started to get long.  
“KOU STOP IT!!” Akihito shouted pushing Kou away who hit the wall. Kou who saw his eyes color and his hands cower in fear.

“Akihito calm yourself!! Its me Kou!!!” Kou did not stop calling Akihito's name finally calm down.

Akihito feel guilty he say a soft “Sorry!” before he bolted out of his friend house.

Upon arriving inn his home Akihito went straight to his room and lay on his bed and dose off he wanted to forget how he almost kill his friend. 

 

( SKIP TIME Inside of Takaba residence )

 

Akihito wake up early to clean his wound and get ready to school but was shock to find the wound gone there's even no scar remain. He look at the mirror and saw his teeth fangs are starting to long and pointy he's eye color is changing and his hand nails are changing like a dogs nail and there he saw himself in the middle of the forest he started to get worried he run and run but was caught by a werewolf. It walk around him and then it vanish. He run away and when he look back there he saw standing not far away from where the wolf vanish was Asami Ryuichi. 

He bolted up and was a little bit confious to wake up on the comfort of his bed. “ Oh! Thank god its just a dream.”

He went to his bathroom and uncover his wound and froze “How on earth this happen?”Akihito shouted “am I getting crazy in here ”he thought as he look to the wound that is now gone. His mind drifted on how Asami Ryuichi is there in his dream or is it really a dream or not. 

He look on his wallclock and“Oh!!! Damn it!! Im late!!”He shouted as he fix himself immediately and ride his bike fast.

( In the school )

 

Akihito is ashame to face his bestfriend. he was afraid that Kou is afraid of him already.

“ Aki, dont worry Im not mad or afraid of you.. ok ok im a little afraid Ok but I will be here for you.”Kou said as he hug Akihito.

But really Aki you should listen to me. YOU MUST NOT PLAY IN THIS GAME there something bad will gonna happen. You are not allowed to feel anger or anything that will make your heartbeat race. Your emotion will affect your transformation like what happened last night. You might hurt people or your gonna be the one to be hurt.

“But Kou I really wanted to play”Aki said defeatedly.

Asami and Kirishima watch and listen to everything Kou said towards Akihito. They know that Kou is smart. 

Akihito look towards Asami that was talking with Sudou and use his hightened hearing

Asami-san will you watch the game today?

I dont know.

His earsdropping has been stop by the ring of the bell making him cover his sensitive ears. “Aahhh!!! Fuck, I feel like my eardrum just explode.”He mumble.

He now wonder why Asami was there in his dreams. His musing has been stop when Asami stand infront of him and lean forward.  
“ So how am I in your dream?”Asami whispered into his ears and caressed his cheeks before he pass by him.

Akihito clasp his hand over his mouth did I said it out loud. Feeling embarass he blush hard. 

Asami smirk its really fun teasing the boy.

 

( Lacrosse game )

Akihito remember what i said to you. Always calm yourself! Ok..

Hai! kou! 

OK TEAM ASSEMBLE!!!  
Hey Takaba do your best in your game Ok!

Akihito ready himself and as the game start. He run and try to catch the ball thrown by the opposite team but fall down when Sudou intercepted and purposedly bump him.

Feeling his temper rising up he took a deep breath.

The 2nd game start and won by them when he run by his own and purposedly get the ball out of his teammate hand away from their enemy. He wonder why Sudou is making a little conference session with his other teammate not including him. Whats wrong with his team. He is there playing but seems his team mate dont see him. He sharpen his hearing again and hear. 

“ What did I tell to you”Sudou said in irritated voice.

“Dont pass the ball to Takaba.”

After hearing it, Akihito's temper race up and he feel it the heart beating fast his eyes changing color.

The 3rd game start and they won it easily as he pass through their enemy jumping high and throwing the ball pass to the goal keepers stick to the net. Making their goal. But the abnormal beating of his heart making his self control snap. 

Kou run to his side to aid him but he run back to the lockers area panting so hard.

You should control yourself brat”Suoh said as he shove Akihito. You better be careful.

Akihito run towards the forest and call Takato's name.

Takato I know you're there!!

What do you need Akihito?

“This is all your fault!! Because you bite me!!”Akihito shouted 

That bite is a gift.”Takato said. 

“I dont want it!”Akihito said while pulling his hair. 

“You will like it.”Takato said before leaving. 

“Are you kidding me!!!! ”Akihito shouted as he run to Takato in his half transformation but was stop when his arm was struck by an arrow. 

“Aaahhh!!!”

Akihito struggle as the men are starting to get near to him. When they were slam away from him and Takato run towards him and pull the arrow from his arm as they run together.

Who are they?

They are Hunters.

 

 

 

( UPNEXT )

Hunters? 

“They are the one who kill the likes of us.”Takato said.

“They kill the likes of you. NOT ME!”Akihito shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunters?

They are the one who kill the likes of us.”Takato said.

“They kill the likes of you. NOT ME!”Akihito shouted.

“Your a werewolf now so they will hunt you too.”  
“You must learn how to control yourself. I saw you! You almost shift there in your game.”Takato said as he push me.

“I want my normal life back! I DONT WANT THIS.”Akihito shouted.

”Dont you like it. You dont need your inhaler anymore. You can play your beloved sports. How cant you like it.”Takato said in an angry voice.

“Will I kill people if I dont control this? Akihito ask.”

“Yes.”

“Then I dont want it!”Akihito said as he run out of the forest.

 

***************~*****************~******

“Asami-sama, Suoh said the hunters are here and they almost caught Takaba Akihito.”Kirishima said.

“Hmmmmm lets see what will happen tomorrow. Asami said as he smile.”

 

 

****************************************

 

Oh hey! Akihito.... Kou did not finish his question as he watch Akihito run towards him. He wonder if his vision is playing him coz he thought his bestfriend become very beautiful. 

“Ah Aki. Are you using some beauty products like Sudou using?”Kou ask.

“Huh?”Akihito just raised an eyebrow on his question. 

“Hello Yakaba arent we glowing right now.”some students said as they ogle over him as walk pass through them.

“What's wrong with the people here.”He thought. “OH never mind that, Listen to me Kou!”He said as they sit on their own chair and he face Kou.

“Damn It Kou!! You should be careful. There are more werewolves in here.”Akihito said in a hush voice.

“What do you mean by that?”Kou ask.

“Suoh Kazumi.”

“Suoh-san, Ahmmmmm he is very good to me.”Kou said as he averted his eyes.

“Your talking to him?”Akihito said as his eyes open wide.

“Ahmmmm were lab partners”Kou whisper.

Akihito stiffen as he smell the familiar scent of the man who shot at him.

Good Morning class. I will be your new history teacher. I am Mikhail Arbatov.

Mikhail look over his student but only one student seems to outstand the class. He was golden haired boy who has a very beautiful blue eyes. He looks like an angel.  
He walk over towards Akihito who seems confius as he look to behind.

“Oh hello dear. You very different in the rest of your classmate.”He said as he about to touch Akihito cheeks his hand was grab by a very handsome guy.

“And who are you?”Mikhail said as he wriggle his hand out of the student steel grip.

“Please dont try to touch him again, Sir.”Asami said as he controlling his anger.

Asami grab Akihito's hand out of the room.

“Wow! What a possessive guy.”Mikhail said in amusement.

( IN THE MENS COMFORT ROOM )

Asami slam Akihito to the wall as he gritted his teeth his eyes changing from gold to blazing red.

“A-Asami.”Akihito stutter. His starting to get afraid. Asami is indeed a werewolf too. 

Asami who watch the open emotion swirling on Akihito's eyes calm himself and he hug Akihito tight and he bend down his head as he capture Akihito's lips. He lick the contour of his lips and insert his hot tongue inside Akihito's sweet cavern.

Akihito moan in the pleasure making his heart beating to speed up again he wrap his arms around Asami's back and he froze he feel his nails sharpen and the pain in his chest start again he push Asami away as he bend on his knees and hug himself tight trying his best to stop the transformation.

Asami who see this rub Akihito's back comfortedly and said.  
“Akihito calm yourself take a deep breath slowly. He keep on repeating it untill Akihito calm down and slump himself on his chest feeling exhausted.

“Akihito sleep.”Asami whisper and he lay Akihito's head on his lap as he caress the soft blond hair.

As soon as Akihito fell asleep he curse himself. His temper almost snap there when that damn teacher try to touch Akihito. He know he is a hunter, he feel it the rapid heart beating of Akihito he saw his uneasiness, he get more afraid when the teacher approach him. Right then he know he was the one who shot an arrow towards Akihito.

The bell ring making his Akihito to stir and started to wake up.

“Ahmmm Asami?”Akihito look at him in daze.

Asami stand up and kiss Akihito's lips once more before he leave.

 

****************************************

 

( OUTSIDE THE CAMPUS )

 

“Hey dude!! What happened while your with Asami-san? ”Kou said as soon as he latched himself on Akihito.

Akihito just shut his mouth and blush hard and he walk to his bike.

Kou just hang his jaw open.

“My my Akihito's inlove.”

Unbeknown to them that they are being watch the whole time by Takato.

 

****************************************

 

Yuri is driving back to home when he feel like someone is chasing him. When he reach the intersection he stop his car and thats when the animal land heavily on his car hood and he saw the claws dig on it. Getting his shotgun. He get out of the car and shoot the werewolf who attack him. 

He started chasing it and there he saw another one who is chasing his target too. He shoot it and it fall down.

Akihito who saw everything was shock and there he heard Takato's whimper after the man leave he run towards Takato and help him back to his house. 

“Takato are you ok?”Akihito said worry is etched over his beautiful face.

“Im Ok you should get out of here.”Takato said as he treated his own wound.

 

****************************************

 

( UPNEXT )

 

“I saw the half body in your backyard!”Akihito said.

“That is none of your business.”Takato retorted.

****************************************

“Im afraid Takato! I dont want this. I dont like being chase like an animal.”Akihito shouted in furious.


End file.
